The Rules
Rules are things that we use on the site to keep people from making it a mess. As follows are all of the rules that have been created. Basic Rules *As this is an RP, no Godmodding or Power Playing. Heroes (and Villains), while they may be supernatural, are not necessarily invincible. They have weaknesses and can't dodge every punch or bullet aimed at them. *Characters are only allowed ONE Powersets, so pick wisely. The Powersets are posted in the Power Library Board. If you don't find a Powerset you like, you can make your own in the Suggestions Board. *Characters with multiple powers have done something in order to get them.* *Please be nice to everyone outside of chat. Outside of chat, we are all people. If you want to talk smack to people in character, please keep it TV-14/PG-13 dialogue. *No double posting. If you need to add something, use the Modify option. Double posting without a good reason will result in loss of money. *Weapons are not allowed. This is a superpowers RP, not something any person can go out and buy. The only characters that can use weapons are [NPC, and Police Officers can use Weapons only when they are given to them. If you think your weapon should be allowed, ask me about it (swords, spears, bows, etc.) Signatures- 1: Your Signature MUST include your Character's Link. 2: Images are fine, as long as they are small, about 3 centimeters high and wide. Things like Dragon Cave Eggs, Pokemon Things, etc, are fine. 3: If an image distracts someone, or is rude/vulgar to someone's race or ethnicity, it will be removed. Rules on: How to Play After making a character that's been approved by a Staff member, you're ready to begin RPing. Once your character is made, tell a staff member you're ready to RP. They will approve your Character if it is good, and then instruct you on what to do. *IF YOUR USERNAME HAS A COLOR, YOU HAVE BEEN APPROVED AND CAN NOW RP* *Heroes start at the Police Station, where you can get missions from Officer Johnson. *Villains start at the Black Market, and get missions from Tom Burke. *Mafia Members start at Marcone Industries. *Skulls start at Skull Base (Alleys Base B ) *Police start at Police Academy, and then after requesting to become one, you will take a test. *Bounty Hunters can start anywhere. They only do Open Missions. *Government Agents start at the Government Building, located Downtown. The site is based on a post then mod format. You will post an intro, like why your character's there. A mod will tell you what you see, control NPCs, tell you if your attacks hit, if an enemies attacks hit, and control life in general. YOU ONLY CONTROL YOUR CHARACTER'S ACTIONS AND NO ONE ELSE'S! MEANING YOU ALSO DO NOT CONTROL THE DEATHS OF CHARACTERS OR NPCS! THAT'S A MOD'S JOB TO SAY IF SOMETHING IS INJURED/KILLED. At any time when you find an item that's not a quest item, make another post in your character's signature. Label it Inventory, and add all items you have. For a guide, look at Link's. Battling '''Basic Round ''' Villain attacks Hero. Hero attacks Villain. Staff Member says what happens and in what order along with the end result. For details, we'll use names. Bob used Threatening Roar. Bill used Flurry. Judge: Bobs Threatening Roar made Bill unable to move. A Player is only allowed one post per Round. A Round is when each players posts ONCE, and then a Staff Member judges.If you and your enemy are having a conversation, If Player A says:"Bring it on." then attacks, and then Player B says:"I plan to, and youll lose." then attacks, Player A CANNOT post after that saying "No I wont" UNTIL a Judge has said what happens. Doing otherwise would break the ONE POST PER ROUND RULE. This ALSO means you cant post after Player B with "Defends with Shield." However, you CAN edit your post to say "Also creates a Shield, in case of a strike" AS LONG AS you didnt already use a Defense move. Round Attacks During battle, you are allowed: *ONE OFFENSIVE MOVE- An Attack. Anything thats primary purpose is to hurt. Be it Physical, mental, or Energy. *ONE DEFENSIVE MOVE- a Shield. Anything thats primary purpose is to defend. This can also include powers that defend AND reflect damage or increase your stats. *ONE HEALING MOVE- If a moves ONLY purpose is to heal, you can use it. *ONE SUMMON MOVE- a Player is allowed one summon per turn. If an attack summons AND attacks (Whispering Step Lvl 5) then that counts for BOTH Offensive and a Summon) *Your Summoned creature CAN attack as soon as its summoned, however, a mod can very well say that as soon as it appeared, it was hit because it wasnt anticipating the attack. *One Travel Move- A Travel move is anything from Flight, Teleportation, Jumping, etc. ANYTHING that gets you to point A to Point B faster than walking or running. *One Stat Increaser- A Stat increaser is any move that increases your Strength or power. Only if that's the only thing it does. If it defends or is an attack, it counts as such. -OR- Power Negation Power- Because Negating Powers can be a very big Ace up your sleeve, if you use a Power Negating move, you cannot use: Any Offensive, Stat Increasers, or Healing moves. Movement is Free and does not count towards any maximum. However, know that you have LOW chances of crossing a large distance AND attacking your enemy with a Close Combat move in one round. Exceptions: At the Cost of an Offensive(Attack) Move, you can use a Second Defensive, Healing, or Summon move. YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE 2 OFFENSIVE MOVES IN ONE ROUND! *Some NPCs have in their Moves: "Can attack twice (or 3) times per round." THIS is the only way you could do two attacks per round, and as of now is NOT open to Player Characters. Stats while Judging A Judge must keep in mind: *Both Characters Lvl: Someone who is many levels underneath someone would not stand much of a chance. *Their IQ- When fighting a Super Intelligent being, or on whether or not they have the intelligence to plan super combos (BEWARE OF METAGAMING/4TH WALL BREAKING!) *A player's weakness- Would make certain attacks critical and do more damage. *Weight: If a character attempts to grab another character or pick them up. *Ailments: Previous injuries, Fatigue, Drowsiness, Thirst, Hunger... etc. Before Judging, a Judge should look at what each move does, so that mistakes are not made. And of course if that the character can actually use that move. *IF YOU HAVE NOT UPDATED YOUR CHARACTER WITH A MOVE EVEN THOUGH YOU EARNED IT, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO USE IT THAT ROUND! THE JUDGE HAS THE OPTION OF SKIPPING YOUR ATTACK, POSTING SOMETHING LIKE: "Zack tried to use Darkness Beam, but because he doesnt know that power, nothing but a small fizzle of darkness came out." NPC Battling If A Character is fighting an NPC, the Staff Member controls both the NPC, and Judges the battle, as the Staff Member has no personal gain from the battles result. *If you feel like the Judge is trying to purposefully kill your Character, you can: A: Ask for another mod. *That Staff Member however may take offense to this, and has the right to refuse modding you in the future. B: Ask that the Staff member posts as if they control the NPC, and then ANOTHER Staff member Judges the battle. *Again, this might insult the Staff member. Leveling The ONLY way to level, besides promos, is to do Missions. They are listed in a HOW TO GET IT order. Lvl 1: Starter Lvl 2: one mission credit WHILE LVL 1 Lvl 3: one Mission credit WHILE LVL 2 Lvl 4: 2 Mission credits WHILE LVL 3 Lvl 5: 2 Mission credits WHILE LVL 4 Lvl 6: 3 mission credits AND have 3 powers lvl 5. WHILE LVL 5 Lvl 7: 4 Mission credits AND have 5 powers lvl 5 WHILE LVL 6 Lvl 8: 5 mission credits WHILE LVL 7 Lvl 9: 5 Mission credits and have 7 powers lvl 5 WHILE LVL 8 Lvl 10: 6 Mission credits WHILE LVL 9. Lvl X: Unlock all of your Power Class Secret Powers, AND ??? When you Lvl, you learn the next move of your Powerset. Any increases, such as the max speed for Super Speed, is updated to your character. So, at lvl 2 for Super speed you could travel 35 MPH, you edit the post and type the increase over top of the previous amount. WHEN YOU LVL, IT DOES NOT MAKE A MOVE LVL. YOU HAVE TO TALK TO A PROFESSOR AT A LAB TO LVL UP A MOVE. Weapons This site is meant for you to gain Superpowers. Any normal human can kill people with a gun, but how many can kill someone with fire, darkness, etc.? However, I do allow SOME weapons. You must get permission from me and you have to tell me everything about the weapon. Weapons such as swords, bows, axes, and other SIMPLE weapons will usually be allowed. GUNS WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED SO DON'T EVEN ASK! Weapons can not have magical powers, or be imbued with a power from ANY powerset. It must be a normal weapon, no strings attached (unless its a bow XD) Alcohol and Drugs In some places you may have to go to a Bar, in which case Alcohol may be served, and people may be smoking. Characters ARE alowed to Consume Alcohol and Smoke. Drugs may be sold to Characters, or a character may be asked to transport them. Characters ARE allowed to use Drugs, but you MUST know the effects that drug may have, meaning reasearch. Relationships Characters are allowed to have Relationships with Other Characters. This includes Kissing, hugging, and APPROPRIATE touching. RAPE AND SEX ARE NOT ALLOWED! The Chat Box *Please don't spam Smilies or the Sound clips. * Please do not enter random/useless quotes, or lyrics. *Please do not spam gibberish. *Please be nice to everyone, and if you just cant stand someone, click their name, then click IGNORE. DO NOT MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT THEM! *This Sites purpose is to RP. If you are not RPing you may be kicked or banned. *Please listen to Staff members. *Internet Relationships need to be kept out of Names and from the Main Page. However, You are welcome to PC all your Internet Hormones to the (un)lucky recipient, as I can't stop what you do in PC. *Do not use inappropriate words in your name. This includes swearing, private parts, or Sexy, or any variations of it. *Moving smilies, or an overuse of smilies in your name IS SPAMMING and will not be tolerated. 3 smilies as plenty. Annoying moving avatars can result in a request to change, followed by action, as these are annoying as hell. *YOUR CBOX NAME MUST INCLUDE EITHER YOUR ACCOUNT NAME AND/OR YOUR CHARACTER(S) NAMES! Charged Activities A Charged Activity is anything I expect you to be able to do that you make me take time out of my day (or another Staff members) to do for you. The Staff are not your slaves. We are here to make your RP fun, and allow you to progress. We are not your cleaners and we will not do every small task you dont have the initiative to do for yourself. So, anything listed below a Staff member can charge your account for doing. *'Linking your Character Signature' You get one free- when your Character is posted. After that, if it gets removed, I will tell you that you need to link it. If you post after I tell you and it is not linked, I or another Staff can do it for you, but will charge you 100 credits.) *'Finding your Powerset' With the Search Option at the top and bottom of the Site, finding things shouldn't be difficult if you have the name. If any Staff Member needs to link you to your Powerset, you can be charged 100 credits. *'Editing your Character' If you filled the Character Form out incorrectly, we will post or PM you what is needed to be fixed. However, if after that you still dont fix it, a Staff Member can charge your Account 100 credits PER ITEM, and then put whatever they want. So you could end up with a Character whose weakness is Oxygen and is afraid of Sunlight. *Other Stuff could be added here. Obviously we will help out new members, since they may need help starting out. This is mainly for members who have been here awhile and still dont know how to do stuff. Languages The Primary Language on this Site is English. ALL Characters know how to speak it. Characters starting out ONLY know English. EVEN IF YOU YOURSELF KNOW ANOTHER LANGUAGE, YOUR CHARACTER DOESN'T! *A Character when starting out can know another Lnaguage if it fits with their backstory (Such as they moved from China, and know Chinese) HOWEVER, you are limited to ONE. However, through certain promo's and such, languages are given out as prizes. When you Learn a Language, in your Character Post, add a new Area titled : Languages, then list all Languages you know. When speaking a language, such as Spanish, you will say something like: Link asks the person "Where is the owner of this house?" In Spanish. You can post the actual language, but you MUST ALSO post a translation. If you do not, your response might not make you happy. Looting When you kill a Player's Character, they might have some stuff that you might want. However, there are some items that CANT be taken from them. These items include: *Credits *Red Coins *Blue Coins *ALL OOC ITEMS *Items that are BOUND to the user Promo Items CAN be taken, such as the Laptop of Knowledge, or the Super Lockpick, and even a Cell Phone. Do not loot from the Character until they have posted what 3 items they will keep. Remember that there is NO Looting from Characters in the Cyber Colosseum Death As previously stated in the Rules, Characters CAN die. With or without permission. However, there are multiple ways for reviving them, so its not like its the end of the world. Please do not cause a scene abut it. If you find that the death was unfair, consult the Moderator who posted the final blow, or another, impartial admin to look it over. Please do not quit just because your Character died. As stated, there are multiple ways to bring them back, with their same lvl. Again, don't cause a scene, and don't get your friends involved. Spewing curses and caps will not look good when another Admin rejudges it. Even if the death was unfair, they way you went around trying to prove it could be so infuriating that the Admin just goes "Whatever., He/She is still dead." just because of how you reacted. If the player who owns the Character is OK with the death DO NOT CONTINUE TO BRING IT UP! We don't need vigilantes who try to claim this and that was wrong AFTER THE FACT, AND WHEN IT DOESN'T CONCERN THEM. When a Character dies, he can keep 3 Items. These 3 items must be posted in the Post directly after the Character is killed. These 3 items cannot be taken by anyone, and will return to the Character when they are brought back to life. Weaknesses and Phobias The following are not allowed to be your fear or weakness. Death Pain Anything listed in your Powerset. These are included, but you must have something extra. Referal System The Referral System is a way for members to earn prizes for getting more members to join the Site. This way, both the Site and the member benefit. Each person you refer THAT MAKES AN APPROVED CHARACTER will earn the member who referred them 1 RP (Referral Point) These points can be traded in at the Referral Point Thread, a Pinned Thread in the Promos Board. In order to get your points, the person must tell me who referred them, through PM, CBOX, or in a post.